De libros de Historia y bibliotecas
by Samauri
Summary: Una tarde cualquiera en la biblioteca de Shiz. Fiyero/Elphaba. Para Dasku y Cuits, mis dos lectoras incondicionales.


Se lamentaba de no tener un reloj con agujas, de aquellos en los que el segundero hace las veces de hipnotizador de feria de verano. ¿Acaso es que el tiempo no pasaba en los relojes de arena? Pues al parecer no, porque por más que lo miraba, los granos de aquella arena casi cristalina no parecían cambiar de sitio.

¿Cuántas horas llevaba allí? Una, dos, quizá cien. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza del libro que tenía delante encima de la mesa - El proceso histórico de las migraciones en el Reino de Oz - y miraba a su alrededor por si estaba encerrada en una burbuja temporal en la que los minutos se alargaban. Sin embargp, la gente que estaba fuera de la burbuja parecía moverse al mismo ritmo de siempre.

En el silencio de la enorme biblioteca podía escuchar su propia respiración. De vez en cuando se escuchaba alguna página de algún libro antiguo. Alguien la pasaba y la volvía a dejar reposar, sin apenas preocuparse de si se le desharía entre los dedos. A ratos algún carraspeo o el eco de cortos susurros en algún otro pasillo.

¿Cuántas cosas habrían visto aquellos pasillos desde la fundación de Shiz? ¿Habría libros prohibidos con encantamientos para esconderse por sí mismos? Seguro que algunos eran totalmente invisibles para cualquier criatura. Serían libros de tierras extrañas, de viajes maravillosos y aterradores, de palabras que alguien alguna vez escuchó y enterró para siempre. Libros mágicos, libros voladores, libros en blanco en los que aparecen y desaparecen palabras cuando los abres.

Elphaba miró la montaña de libros que había ido acumulando encima de la mesa, unos encima de otros. Apenas se la podía ver rodeada por la trinchera de antiguos volúmenes históricos encuadernados. Allí podría haber pasado días y días sin que nadie se diera cuenta ni la echara en falta. ¿Alguien se daría cuenta de que la chica verde no aparecía por el comedor desde hace unos días? Seguro que los demás estudiantes pensarían que habría empezado a comer hierba y que sólo se pasaba por el comedor para aparentar. Puede que ni siquiera su compañera de cuarto se diera cuenta, aunque parezca exagerado. La divina Galinda, de maravillosos tirabuzones rubios, tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse, por supuesto. Como pasarse el día detrás de aquel príncipe azul, como un perrito faldero, siguiéndole a todas partes a las que podía hacerlo. Por supuesto, iba custodiada por su corte de seguidores, Boq a la cabeza. Ese príncipe winkie de infinitas piernas, manos grandes, brazos suaves y brillante pelo color canela...

"¿Brazos suaves, Elphaba? ¡Pero si ni siquiera os habéis rozado! ¿Cómo sabes que son suaves?" - su voz interior detuvo la cadena de pensamientos. Llevaba unos minutos, no sabía cuántos, leyendo con los ojos pero no con la mente. Las líneas pasaban, encadenando una palabra tras otra, pero su cabeza había dejado de procesarlas. Como el día en que se dio la vuelta en clase de Historia y vio cómo Fiyero la miraba fijamente, obviando las explicaciones del profesor. En ese segundo dio las gracias por el color de su piel, que disimulaba fácilmente el cambio de color de sus mejillas. Él había movido ligeramente la cabeza como dando a entender que la estaba saludando y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo - dibujando paisajes en los márgenes de su redacción, suspensa, como de costumbre.

Elphaba decidió aparcar el tren de pensamientos que de alguna forma la había llevado a recordar ese momento. Quería acabar el capítulo antes de que anocheciera, para lo cual no faltaba mucho tiempo, ya que todos los faroles de las mesas se habían encendido. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla, como para coger aire, y miró por encima de las montañas de libros.

Fiyero. Su pelo parecía brillar aún más con la luz de los faroles. El flequillo le caía a ambos lados de la cara como si intentara esconderse de algo, no sabía muy bien de qué. Estaba sentado al otro extremo de la inmensa mesa de madera de roble, enfrascado en la lectura de lo que parecía ser un libro de verdad, no uno de esos folletines que repartían para los estudiantes, con caricaturas de los profesores y las últimas novedades de moda y sociedad. Galinda los coleccionaba, recortaba algunas de las páginas y las pegaba por las paredes de la habitación.

Elphaba seguía mirándole, con una gran dosis de incredulidad. Alguna vez había pensado que todo aquello que proclamaba de "no te compliques, ¿para qué matarse a estudiar cuando puedes disfrutar de la libertad y de la juventud?" era sólo una fachada. Claro, que si era una fachada realmente era muy buen actor. Un genio.

Un fuerte golpe hizo que Elphaba volviera a la realidad. Fiyero había cerrado su libro de manera poco cuidadosa y la estaba mirando de vuelta. Ella bajó los ojos, pero escuchó cómo él carraspeaba, intentando llamar su atención. En la lejanía vio cómo le hacía un gesto, que claramente indicaba que saliera de la biblioteca. "¿Por qué tengo que salir? ¿Qué querrá decirme?". Nunca habían cruzado más de una docena de palabras, así que no esperaba que fueran a tener lo que se dice una conversación en toda regla. Elphaba frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros, pero él volvió a repetir el gesto, ya levantándose y encaminándose a la salida por la puerta más cercana. El ruido de sus pasos resonaba en el techo de la biblioteca. Elphaba se levantó, resignada a la vez que extrañada, y le siguió.

- Hey - dijo Fiyero a modo de saludo mientras apoyaba su brazo izquierdo en la pared.

- Hola. ¿Qué pasa? - replicó Elphaba de brazos cruzados.

- Nada.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué quieres?

- Tranquila, chica, tranquila. - respondió Fiyero mientras se colocaba su bolsa marrón en el hombro. - Sólo quería salir a tomar el aire un rato. Y me pareció que igual tú también lo necesitarías. Es horrible el polvo de esa biblioteca...

- Dentro tengo el aire suficiente, gracias.

- Bueno, como quieras. Si prefieres puedes volver dentro. Y perdóname por interrumpirte.

En ese momento, Elphaba descruzó sus brazos y apoyó su espalda contra la pared mientras introducía sus manos en los bolsillos de su largo vestido.

- Perdona. No quería ser desagradable. - Se disculpó ella, bajando su mirada hasta sus pies.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Me pasa siempre. - comentó Fiyero con tono burlón. - La gente me sonríe pero estoy seguro de que por dentro están pensando "mira a ese niño pijo que va en carruaje descapotable".

- Seguro que Galinda no piensa eso. Se levanta todos los días esperando a que el descapotable venga a buscarla para llevarla al edificio de al lado.

- Lo cual es un grave error porque...

- ¿Es el edificio de al lado? - Le interrumpió Elphaba.

- No, porque luego tiene que pasarse media hora en el baño intentando desenredarse el pelo. ¡Media hora! - Fiyero resopló hacia arriba, haciendo que su flequillo se moviera para todas partes. Elphaba esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sí, eso suena a mi compañera de cuarto. Totalmente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, apoyados en uno de los muros exteriores de la biblioteca y mirando a lo lejos el lago que ocupaba el centro de los jardines de Shiz.

- Oye, te llamas Elphaba, ¿verdad? ¿Lo he dicho bien?

- Sí. Elphaba. - asintió al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

- Si te pidiera una cosa, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme?

- Eeeeh... Bueno, no sé si yo...

- Mira, necesito estar solo, alejado de Galinda al menos un par de horas al día, lo cual no es tarea fácil como seguramente habrás podido comprobar. También necesito ayuda con mis redacciones de Historia. Y había pensado que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro si quisieras ayudarme con las redacciones.

- ¿Así que necesitas estar solo y para eso quieres estar conmigo? ¿Para que te haga los trabajos? Porque claro, estar conmigo es igual que estar solo, ¿no? Claro, que las paredes no te hacen los trabajos... - Elphaba había ido subiendo su tono de voz sin darse cuenta y notaba cómo los ojos empezaban a dolerle como lo hacían justo antes de empezar a salir las lágrimas que intentaba reprimir.

- No, yo no quería decir eso...

- Sí, ya, claro - Elphaba empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, dándole la espalda. Notaba cómo la primera lágrima estaba casi a punto de caer. Lo que no esperaba notar era la mano de Fiyero agarrando la suya para detener sus pasos.

- ¡Espera! - gritó Fiyero mientras le apretaba la mano. - Lo siento mucho. Sólo te estaba pidiendo un favor al que no tienes que decir que sí.

Elphaba dejó de mirarle a los ojos y bajó su miraba. Vio cómo la mano de Fiyero seguía agarrando la suya. Él también miró hacia abajo en ese momento y se dio cuenta de que ella no se movía. La soltó y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Elphaba puso sus manos detrás de la espalda.

- De verdad que lo siento. No quería incomodarte ni mucho menos insultarte - siguió disculpándose Fiyero.

Elphaba respiró profundamente antes de volver a subir su mirada.

- Acepto tus disculpas.

- ¿Amigos? - preguntó aquel chico que lo conseguía todo.

- De acuerdo. Amigos. - respondió Elphaba estrechando la mano que él le tendía.

Ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia las grandes puertas de madera que guardaban el conocimiento de miles y miles de personas y Animales a lo largo de la Historia. Fiyero se quedó fuera, mirándola. Elphaba podía sentir su mirada en la espalda, y justo antes de empujar la pesada puerta se giró.

- Mañana. A las cuatro. Aquí mismo. No llegues tarde - dijo Elphaba de manera firme y rotunda.

- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ¡Estaré aquí como un clavo!

Elphaba dio media vuelta y mientras empujaba la puerta con el peso de su cuerpo juraría que por un momento había sonreído de verdad.


End file.
